Price of Fame
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Third installment in the 'To Be Seen' series. Haruichi and Co are now 3rd years
1. Chapter 1

Kotarou looked over as Yuta sighed. "What's up?"

Shaking his head, the brunette took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing. This director is just really adamant about getting Haru for the part in this new series he's doing. It doesn't matter how many times I turn him down, he just won't stop."

"Why not take the job then?" Niki asked, looking up from her history textbook. "It's not like Haru-chan hasn't acted before."

"That was just a short commercial," Haruichi said, not looking up from his DS. "It was only a day long like normal. Besides, I never had to memorize any lines."

"And even though he's not doing baseball anymore, we still have to worry about school. We're third years, but that doesn't mean we can just ignore our classes because we have a job. If anything, this year will be the most stressful because the teachers are going to be more serious with us about our future plans. We can't exactly tell them about what we've been doing."

"Yeah," Kotarou agreed, "But we can just tell them we're planning on going to some university or another, take a placement test or pretend we're studying for entrance exams. It's not like we have to make this whole elaborate lie to throw them off."

"And what about plans for after university?" Niki asked. "We'll have to tell them _something_."

"I can probably get away with saying I want to be a doctor like my brother," Haruichi pipped up. "They wouldn't question it too much."

"I can always say I'm trying to be a lawyer," Yuta drawled, "Everyone else seems to think I'd do well as one anyway."

"I can say I'm following my brother too," Kotarou grinned. "The teachers here don't believe I'll really be able to get into a good university anyway."

"That's because you don't turn in any of your work. And when you do, it's only partly completed. If you actually _tried_ for once, I highly doubt they'd still think like that."

The dark blond shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I always used to think I'd do something like my brother anyway. Maybe a musician, rather than an actor though. What about you Niki?"

The dark haired female shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably just tell them I want to open a shop or something. Maybe a photographer."

"They may tell you to rethink those goals," Yuta warned. "What will you do then?"

Niki grinned. "You know me Yuta. When someone tells me not to do something, it only makes me want to do it more."

"And that's why you always get into so much trouble," Haruichi said with a smile.

The female pouted. "When did you get to be so mean Haru-chan?"

"When you decided it would be a good idea to dress me up like an _elf_ when we had that Christmas photoshoot."

"Oh come on! You were so adorable! Everyone loved it! Besides, that was _months_ ago! Are you _really_ still upset about it?"

"Yes."

Niki rolled her eyes, knowing her friend was only _partly_ joking. Looking back at Yuta, she asked, "Is there another reason you won't take the job?"

Haruichi paused his game and sat up. "If it doesn't make us miss too much school, I wouldn't be opposed to trying it out." After having made the decision to quit baseball, he'd started to think more about his future. When he was younger, he'd always assumed that he and his brother would go pro with baseball.

When he realized that wasn't what he wanted, he started to think about his job. When he put aside the awkward start he'd had, and some of the jerks he'd had to work with, he realized he actually had fun doing it. In his mind, it was like he was leading a double life, and it was kind of exciting. He found himself looking forward to the jobs Yuta agreed to, and wanted to try more.

After having talked with his friend and family about his decision, he'd been surprised when his mother had commented how much he'd opened up since starting modeling. Needless to say they were all very supportive.

"It wouldn't make us miss too much school," The brunette confessed, looking troubled, "But with the other jobs we've already signed contracts for, it'd pack the schedule. We don't have a good reason to take it while we're still in school."

"When would the rehearsals start?" Kotarou asked.

"Not until December, but there would be a few meetings before that to go over the costumes and for the cast to read their lines together and meet each other."

"What's the problem then?" Niki asked, turning back to her textbook. "We'd only have to worry about rushing for a few months, and by then school is basically over for the seniors anyway."

Sighing, Yuta turned to the pink haired teen. "It's up to you. Do you want to try it?"

"What's the series about?"

"It's a drama. Something about the yakuza and detectives. I didn't look at the script too closely because I didn't think we'd take it. He wants to cast you as the son of the head of some yakuza group. You're supposed to be the lead detectives love interest."

"Wow, so original." Yuta glared tiredly at his roommate, earning a grin in return.

Haruichi shrugged, "I'll read through the script later and decide then. When does he need an answer by?"

"We've kept him waiting this long," Yuta sighed, "A few more days won't hurt."

"Trying to become a doctor is an admirable goal." Haruichi nodded politely. "Have you thought about what university you're going to apply for?"

"I'm aiming for Tokyo University," He answered without hesitation. "It's where my brother goes."

"Your grades don't seem to be a problem." Nodding, the teacher straightened the papers in front of him and smiled at the small third year. "I don't see any reason for you to not get in if you keep doing as you have been."

"Thank you." Bowing to his teacher, the pink haired teen left the room. He grinned at Kotarou, giving him a victory sign and getting a thumbs up in return. It really wasn't that hard, telling the teachers they were planning on X university to get Y job. And with their grades – minus Kotarou who didn't bother trying – none of the teachers found anything suspicious.

So far, he, Yuta, and Niki had all met with their homeroom teacher and basically been given the all clear to proceed. Only Kotarou was left to talk to the teacher, and he wasn't scheduled until tomorrow. Everything was looking good for their plan.

"So have you decided if you want to do it yet?" Kotarou asked, falling into step with his friend.

"I think it'd be fun to try, and the script doesn't look too bad."

"Great, so now all we have to do is convince Yu-chan it's a good idea!"

"How'd it go?" Looking up from his book when he didn't get an answer, Yuta frowned at the downcast expression on his roommates face. "Kotarou?"

"I just had the meeting with our homeroom teacher."

"I know. How'd it go?"

"Don't tell me he didn't believe you?" Niki asked worriedly. Honesty that surprised her. They were alright with her idea of being a photographer, but not his idea of following his brother into the entertainment industry?

"He believed me," Kotarou pouted, "But then I had to listen to him go _on and on_ about how I should _apply_ myself more in school and _turn in_ my assignments _completed_ for a change! It's like, _come on_ , I'm going to graduate this year, and you waited until _now_ to lecture me on this shit?" Groaning, he flopped back into his chair.

Rolling his eyes, the brunette said, " _Anyway_ , the director – Hitori-san I believe his name was – is very pleased that you decided to accept the role. He said that you were the last one they had to cast and were going to have a big party for all the cast to meet each other and for them to announce the making of it to the public. It's going to be held in two weeks, so you'll need to get something nice to wear."

Haruichi nodded. "Where's it going to be?"

"Here in Tokyo, luckily. However the actual shooting is going to take place both in a studio over in Nara along with some actual scenes being shot in Kyoto, which is where the drama is set. Which means we'll be staying weekends and breaks over there for filming, as I doubt any of us will want to make a four hour trip each day."

"And the director is fine with us just filming on the weekends?" Haruichi felt that was too good to be true.

"Seeing as how you aren't a major character in the drama until later in the series, he's agreed to schedule your scenes to be shot over the weekends. However when your part starts to become more important, and you get more screen time – which hopefully won't happen until we graduate – then you'll be filming a few times a week, maybe even every day if needed."

The pink haired teen nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Why was he so adamant about having me for the part anyway?"

Yuta shook his head. "I don't know. He didn't find it important to share that information."

"You'll just have to ask him when we meet him!" Niki said. "But we'll deal with that later. Yuta, can you explain this part of the assignment to me? I think my numbers are wrong."

/

 **Ok, so here's the third installment to this series! Not going to lie, I only have the first two chapters planned out and not a clue where this is headed! Saying that, I have no idea when it'll be updated, since I'm currently on a massive writers block that refuses to leave.**

 **As for why I waited to post this...I honestly forgot I'd already started it. I do hope you're enjoying it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You look great," Kotarou said, rolling his eyes. "Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it," Haruichi nearly whined. "There are so many people here!"

"Of course there are! How many people do you think it takes to make a drama?"

The pink haired teen huffed and turned away from his friend. The dark blond knew he still wasn't very comfortable with huge crowds. "You'll be fine Haru-chan," Niki whispered, "We'll be right next to you the whole night."

"Come on," Yuta said, adjusting his tie one last time, "We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

"Waiting? Yuta, the party just started twenty minutes ago. If anything, we're here _early_."

Niki elbowed her friend. "Come on Ko-chan, you know how he is about being on time. Besides, Haru-chan is still considered new in the whole acting business, so it's only polite to show up on time."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then. The sooner we arrive, the sooner I can eat."

"Is your stomach the only thing you think about?"

"When I'm hungry, yes."

Yuta rolled his eyes and pushed his friends towards the door. "Let's _go_."

The room was hardly full when they arrived, with more people trickling in every few minutes. Soft music was playing in the background and a few photographers were adjusting their cameras. News crews were starting to set up, though they wouldn't have anything to do until a few hours later.

In all, Haruichi was both relieved and a little disappointed. He attempted to keep a small smile on his face, not wanting to be rude. He looked up at Yuta when the brunette nudged his elbow. Leaning down, the taller teen muttered, "That's the director, Hiroti Kunimitsu."

The man was tall and thin, flittering from one person in the room to the next. When he spotted Haruichi, his face seemed to light up before he hurried over to the group of four. "Taneshima-san! I'm so glad you accepted this role and were able to make it tonight! I'm Hitori Kunimitsu, the director for the series!"

The director bowed and Haruichi returned it. "It's nice to meet you Hitori-san. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this." Tilting his head slightly, he asked, "If you don't mind, why were you so eager to have me play this role when I have no acting experience?"

Hitori blinked in shock. "I didn't tell you?"

Yuta took over, bowing slightly to the man before them. "Hiroti-san, I'm Kobekawa Yuta, Haru's manager."

"Ah, Kobekawa-san! It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise. If you would be so kind, you were very adamant about having Haru for this part. So adamant I was rather hesitant to accept your offer."

The director laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I did go a little overboard, didn't I?" Clearing his throat, he said, "Allow me to clarify a few things then. Taneshima-san, the reason I was so _adamant_ , as your manager put it, to have you for this role was simple. It's the entire reason I wrote this series."

"I'm sorry?" Haruichi was confused.

"Ah, let me explain. Do you remember that ad you did – the one for the jewelry company – a while back?" The pink haired teen nodded. That one had been back when he was still a first year. "Well, when I saw that I was stuck by inspiration. The son of a high ranking yakuza leader, training to take over the family business. A rookie detective going after his family after they killed her partner. They meet and she falls for who she thinks he is – an ambitious young man struggling to break free from his family expectations.

"Slowly she learns the truth, the one she loves is the son of the man who killed her partner. Stunned by the realization, she finds herself caught. Does she follow her heart and let go of her anger, or does she finally avenge her partner and even the score by killing him?"

He grinned at the group, stars in his eyes. "Tragedy, love, anger, passion, and regret. I want to make this a drama people will remember forever! And that, Taneshima-san, is why you _had_ to be the one to play this role!"

Haruichi was surprised, but gave the man a smile and another small bow. "I will do my best to help make this series a success, Hitori-san."

"Wonderful!" Turning to the door, he grinned and waved the woman who just entered over. "Shura-san, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course Hitori-san," The woman grinned. "I'm pleased to be working with you again."

Turning back to the group, the director said, "Taneshima-san, this is Shura Naomi, the woman who will be playing the rookie detective – your love interest. Shura-san, this is Taneshima Haru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shura-san," Haruichi said, bowing to the lady.

"You as well." Haruichi felt his smile falter when the woman leaned in close, looking him up and down.

"A-Ah…Shura-san?"

"You…" The pink haired teen began to sweat a little. This was very uncomfortable. "You're a lot cuter in person." She leaned back, smiling. "I can see why Hitori-san was so eager to have you now. I look forward to working with you Taneshima-san."

"L-Likewise."

"Relax a little. Some of the people here may be a little… _rude_ …but nobody's out to get you. Just go around and introduce yourself. Remember, you'll be working with everyone here for a while, so it's better to know where you stand with them now."

Hitori nodded his head. "She's right. So just relax and have some fun – this is supposed to be a party!" The director thanked them once again before heading off to continue greeting the partygoers.

Shura pointed over to the buffet table. "Come on, let's go get a little snack and I'll introduce you to some of the others."

Haruichi was thankful, and nodded gratefully.

Leading them to the buffet, she asked, "So who are your friends?"

"This is Kobekawa Yuta, my manager." He gestured to Yuta, who bowed politely. "This is Nishida Kotarou. He's in charge of my wardrobe and the press." Kotarou grinned, winking at Shura who laughed. "And this is Yishama Niki. She's in charge of hair and makeup and helps Kotarou with the press." The dark haired female smiled and bowed a little.

"It's nice to meet you all," Shura said. "But a little word of advice – you should stop hovering over Taneshima-san like that."

"Thank you for the advice," Niki said, "However we have our own reason for _hovering_ , as you say."

"Alright, just don't let it ruin any of your chances of meeting new people and having fun." Nabbing a few pieces of cheese, she added, "And one more thing. Next time, make sure you eat before you come. Not only is the food not the best, but those tabloid magazines are always looking to get embarrassing photos – which they do of all the newcomers who forget to eat beforehand and wind up stuffing their faces or getting stomachaches because of it."

"You're being awfully helpful," Yuta said, not completely trusting the long haired brunette.

"What can I say?" Shura said, a sly smile on her face, "Taneshima-san is _adorable_. And you all aren't bad looking either. Besides, everyone needs a friend or two in this line of work. Now, shall we go greet everyone else?"

Kotarou waved them off. "You go, I'm going to stay here for a bit." Watching them walk off, he went ahead and piled his plate with the food. He didn't care if it wasn't the best ever – food was food. Making his way over to an isolated corner devoid of other partygoers, he started in on his meal.

He didn't get far before another person came and stood beside him. "Mind if I stand here?"

"Go ahead," Kotarou said, swallowing his current mouthful.

"You're here with the group Shura-san is leading around, right?"

Kotarou nodded. "Why?"

"You're lucky she's taken a liking to you all."

"What do you mean?"

The other male chuckled. "Shura-san is very well known. Having her introduce you basically tells others that she likes you."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Very much so. Shura-san is very kind to those she considers friends, and helps them along when she's able to. She's something like a mentor to the _chosen_ newcomers – basically the ones that she decides she likes."

Kotarou nodded slowly. "And she… _chooses_ them _how_ exactly?"

The stranger grinned. "If she thinks they're cute or not. Don't get me wrong, Shura-san is kind to everyone, but those she _likes_ or _chooses_ she gives more help to."

The blond eyed the strange next to him. He wasn't sure what to think of him. "And you know all this… _how_?"

The dark haired male smiled. "I'm sorry. My name is Ishiyama Shinji. I'm a production assistant." He bowed slightly and handed Kotarou one of his business cards. "I want to be a director, but I'm gaining more experience as an assistant right now. I've seen Shura-san around a lot, and she's been so kind to everyone, including me. Have you heard of Hitori Masato?"

"Who hasn't? He's all over the media as one of the most promising up-and-coming actors."

"Shura-san _choose_ him, and has been helping him. I've seen her give him some tips, or help him work through a scene."

"Sounds almost too good to be true."

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck. "There are rumors that she's only like that so she can have newer actors 'owe' her something if she needs it, while others say acting the part of the 'angle' off scene makes her more popular. I don't believe them, but I'm not an actor."

Kotarou finished what was on his plate and nodded towards the male. "Thanks for the info. My name's Nishida Kotarou." He tossed his plate into a nearby trashcan and slipped out his own business card – which Yuta had forced them all to get – before handing it to the male. "Good luck on becoming a director."

Heading towards his friends, he waved backwards before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He'd have to fill the others in on what he'd been told later on and see what they made of it. From what he'd observed, Shura Naomi was helpful and nice, but it never hurt to be careful. He'd heard some horror stories from his brother.

Pausing and feeling like smacking himself, Kotarou pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick text to his brother – and his brother's manager, just in case – asking if they knew or had heard of Shura Naomi.

It didn't take long before he got an answer. _'She's a double edged sword. Stay on her good side.'_ Raising an eyebrow, he frowned when he got another text from his brother. _'Do **not** piss her off. Ever.'_

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Kotarou decided he'd ask them more later on what they meant. For now, he was supposed to be socializing.

/

 **So here's the second chapter. Let me know what you thought and if you want more, because for now, this is all I have.**


End file.
